


Snow Angel

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Communication, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hugs, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Snow, Snow Angels, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: “Mr. Aziraphale? Mr. Aziraphale! Have you ever made a snow angel?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be pure fluff involving snow angels and possibly snow fights, but it took a slightly more feelings-oriented turn partway through. (It's not sad, though, don't worry.) Regardless of its betrayal in the face of my carefully laid plan, I do quite like it.

“Mr. Aziraphale? Mr. Aziraphale! Have you ever made a snow angel?”

Aziraphale blinked and looked down at the small girl standing in front of him. 

“A snow angel?” he repeated, memories of white walls and unearthly chills rising in his mind.

“Yeah!” The child flopped on her back in the snowy field and waved her arms and legs. Aziraphale watched in some bafflement until she struggled to her feet and pointed at the imprint in the snow. “A snow angel!”

It did look somewhat like a person with wings, Aziraphale had to admit. Fascinating, the things humans came up with.

“Very nice,” he said.

“Now you make one!” she said emphatically.

Aziraphale blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

The girl was unfazed. “Now you make one! Yours’ll be bigger, so we can make a whole flock of angels!”

“Host,” Aziraphale corrected absently. “I don’t think I’m-”

“What’s going on here?” Crowley’s voice asked from behind Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“I’m teaching Mr. Aziraphale to make snow angels!”

“Oh,  _ are _ you?” Crowley sounded far too pleased. Aziraphale turned to give him a warning glare.

Crowley’s grin widened, and he very obviously addressed the child. “I bet he’s really good at snow angels, isn’t he?”

She pouted. “I don’t know. He won’t make one.”

“He won’t make one?” Crowley turned a shocked expression on Aziraphale. “How rude of him!”

_ “Crowley!” _ Aziraphale huffed.

Crowley seemed to see something in his face, because he sobered a little before turning back to the eager little girl. “Well, people get to make their own choices about whether to make snow angels,” he said. 

Deprived of her ally, the girl drooped a little. “But now we can’t make a flock.”

Crowley made a very quiet noise of choked laughter. “You can make more, though,” he pointed out.

The girl contemplated him for a minute, then flopped back into the snow. Crowley moved over to put his arms around Aziraphale from behind.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said quietly.

“Made a child sad. Very demonic,” Crowley murmured.

The girl shrieked with laughter as a chunk of snow fell on her face. Aziraphale made a noncommittal noise and leaned back against Crowley.

“And,” Crowley said, “you should never be made to do something you don’t want to do.”

The  _ not anymore _ was unspoken. Aziraphale hummed and squeezed his partner’s hands in answer. 

It felt good for someone to have his back.


End file.
